


Sealed With a Kiss

by JaneDavitt



Category: Buffy
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 'Enemies'. Buffy's consumed with the need to know what Angel and Faith did, but why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sealed With a Kiss

“What did you do?”

“Buffy...” There’s a pained note in Angel’s voice. “I told you. I kissed her –”

 _Faith’s mouth is wet and warm against her stomach and she wants it lower so she takes a fistful of dark silk hair and pushes her head down so that hungry mouth’s on her clit, sucking fiercely._

“You touched her. I know you did. Tell me where.”

His hand smacks the wall in frustration. “Her breasts. Buffy, I had to –”

 _Full and heavy, nipples hardening as she stares at them, crinkling under her tongue, tightening as her teeth tease and bite._

“Did you see her naked?”

 _With every promise her body makes when it’s clothed met in full. Curved and sleek and strong. Skin that heals so fast it begs to be hurt, all juiced-up heat and no limits..._

“No.”

“Did you come for her?”

 _Writhing, arching, hips slamming down, fingers on each other, deep in flesh, soaked in heat, words she’s never said aloud spilling out in a breathless rush._

“I didn’t fuck her!”

He walks away, fast footsteps fading.

She wishes she could say the same.

And her forehead burns where Faith left her final kiss.


End file.
